Outakes and Blopers DD Didn't want you to see!
by LoneWolfAura
Summary: Ever wonder what goes on behind the scenesint the books? Well here is my version of what most likely happens. RR Pleaze


Out Takes and Bloopers Diane Duane Didn't want you to see!

As you all know the **Young Wizard's **Series is a total hit,

But what happens in the midst of all the magic and mystery?

Well that is what I; Lone Wolf Aura, intend to find out.

And to you my loyal viewers I hope this will be an amazing journey.

So let us began….

Chapter 1.

Mistakes or Mistrust?

More Than Friends 

**Kit and Nita are wandering around their school yard, they are rather close together as the weather is frightfully chilling**

Kit: So Neets, what did you want to tell me?

Nita: **Blushing slightly and head turned away**Well Kit, you see ever since we met I… I've had this feeling about you and well… You know, and I think there is something I should tell you.

Kit: **Blushes** **also, Yeah** I know what you mean, I've felt it too, sort of. So…. Where do we go from here?

Nita: **Rather Confused** what do you mean from here?

Kit:** Slightly Confused, **You know…. Our feelings for one and other….

Nit:** Blushing beet red now, **OHMYGOD! You were talking about love? I meant you're B .O. Problem! I mean have you ever heard of Deodorant? Come on, that smell has haunted me every night.

Kit: Well let's see you live with a dog that likes to sleep in your bed!

Nita: That is the lamest excuse I have ever heard!

Kit: Oh just forget it!

Both continue to walk along, panting heavily and sweating now. They pass some of their schoolmates, who in turn just smile and burst out laughing.

Lost And Found Nita and Kit are teleporting around the neighbor hood, and for the sake of the plot line they decide to pop in and visit Tom and Carl. 

Nita: Wow! Look at their yard; they really let this mess grow didn't they?** Stares out across a wasteland of junk and debris, piled high in the yard.**

Kit: Yeah, Hey? Is that my old Bicycle?

Nita: And there's my old barney doll! Mom Said it ran away!

Kit:** Stares at Nita **

Nita: What I use to like Barney So what?

Kit: **Shrugs and begins to walk off.**

Nita: What! **She Stares at the piles of junk and begins to walk off herself, only after picking up her doll and tucking it into her jacket.**

**Ed's Musical Tune**

Nita, Ed, and Kit, note Kit and Nita are both in whale form at the moment, are swimming along, everything is sparkling and beautiful. There are no fish about, for obvious reasons. But anyway, as they are swimming along Ed begins to pull away from Nita and Kit. Nita notices this and edges closer. Ed pulls farther away and Nita follows, Kit close behind.

Nita: Ed! What are you doing? We can't be apart don't you remember, you're the only one who knows where the Song is to be held!

Ed: Sprat just go away for a while, there is something I must do.

Kit: Oh no you don't! You're not leaving us alone, we're coming with you, even if you like it or not!

Ed: sighs and swims away.

Kit and Nita follow him for several feet, when he turns around and floats silently and still. Kit and Nita follow his example. Ed closes his eyes and a huge bubble appears from his hind end!

Kit reels back and Nita swims away frightened.

Ed: blushes slightly and swims away shyly.

Lone Power's Problem 

The Lone One is staring out his window, this is when Kit and Nita are trying to get the dark book, and is yelling at his secretary. Nita And Kit sneak into his office and stare at the books piled in front of his desk. Nita reaches for one and opens it carefully, several photos fall out. She gathers them up and manages to silence a gasp. Kit stares over her shoulder and smirks.

**They tuck the photos in their pockets and manage to exit the building without mishap, outside however they burst into spontaneous laughter. **

Kit: I can't believe it!

Nita: I know, neither can I!

**Both continue laughing as the photos drop to the ground and we see the Lone One Himself cuddling a teddy bear, Taking a bubble bath with a rubber ducky, and sucking on his thumb as he sleeps. **

Okay, that is all I got for now, but trust me I have only yet begun to hunt the truth!

So please review these, you have no Idea what I went through to get these.

Though I can tell you it involved slugs, a jar of chili peppers and several hungry preytons.

So yeah, I really need some feed back.

Oh, and if you have a favorite character you would like to see in a humorous situation please place it in your review and I'll do my best to fulfill your requests.

Till then though I have to hide from LP, He saw the photos were missing and came looking for them, I happen to have them at the moment and let's just say he is not very forgiving when it comes to those sort of things sooooooooo.


End file.
